First Encounter
by TheMixedBlood
Summary: Not good at summarizing. My only request is that you review on how you feel. All comment welcome. Rose W. and Scorpius M.


**Chapter 1**

"Rose! Wake up! You are going to be late!" I opened my eyes. My mom was standing right above me hair combed and teeth brushed. She looked rather dashing... "Wha - Whats going on," I asked. "Today you start your first day of Hogwarts!" She looked as exasperated as I felt... "Oh!" I banged my head with my hand. _How_ could I have been so stupid? "Get dressed, lets go." As soon as she walked out, I got to work on myself right away. Today was the FIRST DAY OF HOGWARTS!!!!! I had to look good, right? I went into the bathroom and opened the top drawer to the counter and found a bag of muggle makeup. This stuff did wonders for mom! Well I know I wasn't supposed to, but I took it anyway. Yes, I was only in 1st year but **_c'mon_** didn't everyone try on makeup at this age? Right... I had my mind set on making myself look good. Who knows? _Any_ wizard could look pretty cute in a uniform. I tried to be as quick as I could be about sneaking out of the bathroom with the bag but sure enough... "Rose? Rose is that you?" I heard Albus's voice come from across the hall. Oh no! Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were here! I really WAS running late. My hair was still frizzy and uncombed so I guess you can picture what THAT must look like. "No!" I shouted in an un-doubtfully wary voice. I ran into my room and locked the door. _Nice Rose, real smooth._ I thought. I got my robes on before i got to work on myself because I didn't want to mess up my hair or anything after I brushed it and put on makeup. I knew it would look strange in the muggle part of the station but still I could wear a coat over it... Wait, was I taking this WAY to far? _Yes you are!_ A voice in my head said_... Well I guess I could be... That's right, now just throw the bag out the door and get dressed! Ok, That works._.. I was talking to myself again, I had to stop that... "Let's GO Rose!" My fathers voice boomed up the stairs. Oh shiz crackers... Here we go...

"Finally!" said my dad. His brow was furrowed. "Hello Rose, slept in a little late today huh?" Aunt Ginny smiled. "Rose what took you so long?" James said. Ha ha ha you can laugh, but I was sure that my face turned the same shade of my hair that moment. Mom rushed over to me. "It's ok; we know this day is important to you." I was sure she gave a scolding glance to everyone in the room as I stared at the floor. "Let's drive to the station... NOW." We all made our way to the muggle van, and we were finally on our way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scorpious! LET'S GO!" My father really had some nerve to be yelling at me this early in the morning... "Oh, Draco let's not rush please..." My mothers eyes stared into my dad's. His expression softened, she was the only woman _I_ knew that could do THAT to my father. "Ok," he murmured. He was obviously embarrassed for showing some "compassion" in front of his own son. I hoped that I would find someone as beautiful as my mother one day. Well, maybe not as beautiful but maybe more skilled in something else too... I heard my father and mother having a good time from across the hall the other night. Ugh... I knew that all my feelings towards everything would change soon, but would they be for the better or for the good? Anywho who cares? I'm a Malfoy and I shouldn't worry about anything of the such... Just like my father said, people will come to me...

My mother looked at me in a smug smirk knowing what I was probably thinking about. I felt my ears grow hot, and she smiled. "Oh Scorpious, you are just like your father." Then with a swift movement she was in the living room -which was quite large and full of expensive things in it -doing something or the other. Who knows what she was up to. I went over to the mirror and just stayed there staring blankly for a good 5 minutes.

"Now, now don't worry about your looks," my father layed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "You're as handsome as I am." I looked into the mirror and saw a smaller yet somehow better looking version of him. Maybe he was right. My mother laughed and came over. Her blonde hair falling softly over her shoulder. "Come now you two, I know you are both _extremely_ conceded and could stand here _a-l-l_ day but we must get you on the train." She looked at me and smiled.

Not a second later, we all started to walk down the steps and out the door. The new Scorpious arrived right then and there. With first year one stop away. _This might not be so bad after all_. I said to myself. "Oh! Scorpious," my father whispered into my ear, "Stay away from Potters and _Weasleys_." He spat. "Right," I answered. Even my father was taken aback. My voice had just grown with self confidence, pride, and strength. Much unlike my young and timid voice I always had. But, there was another thing my voice grew with the lust for having the best first year... ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, just... RUN!" My mom gave me a big push and suddenly there I was, **Platform 9 and 3/4**! It was amazing! The perfectly shiny luscious red train, the other wizards and witches, the magic of it all... Amazed me. That was the only way _I_ could say it. My family caught up to me. "Stay away from the Slytherines if you can... Especially _Malfoys_. Got it?" My dad whispered into my ear. "Yes," I said. In a much different voice I had before. Maybe this would turn out to be fun after all! Albus came up next to me. He looked so dashing in his uniform! Oh yes, eyes were staring at us as we made our way to the train. All of a sudden I bumped into someone who had just turned around very quickly. We both fell down... hard. I looked up to Albus who was hysterically cracking up while I scolded him a hand touched mine. Soft yet firm, and warm. It whipped me around. " Next time," the boy said. Well... sneered, getting up,"_Watch_ yourself." He dusted himself off and as I got up, we locked eyes. Oh my he was a beautiful creature. Those blue eyes were piercing and intriguing! His blonde hair fell around his face looking disheveled. Oh yes I was definitely looking out for him later. Just then his father I'm guessing put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Then all of a sudden both my father AND Uncle Harry put their hands on either of my shoulders. " Potter, _Weasley_." The man sneered. He looked down at me -and once again I felt my face get hot. My dad looked down at me and saw my uncomfortable glance. I didn't like the way his fathers gaze made me felt. It felt like he was staring right trough me but yet looking right at me... Strange- "_Malfoy_," both my father and Uncle Harry sneered in unison. The boy and I locked eyes for another moment as our 'elders' held each others gazes. He smirked and I _knew_ he was checking me out. I knew I had nothing to worry about with him though because as far as I'm concerned I am **just fine**. So huh! To you mystery Malfoy boy.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by my family who pushed me and Albus onto the train. I waved out the window to my parents and I started to feel homesick. Then, my view was cut off by the tunnel. I felt as if they were gone for good. Like they just disappeared. My eyes grew misty and before I knew it, Albus's arm was around my shoulder and I was crying softly and silently the way I always do. This was it. We were really on our own now. I was grateful for Albus's understanding because he didn't even ask why I was crying. It felt like he knew already. I was just about to tell him why I was crying when all of a sudden, the car door opened... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't get my mind off of her. She was beautiful. Breathtaking actually. Even my father was asking me why I was acting so spacy. The way her curls hung over her face and shoulders... But WAIT! _Wasn't she a **Weasly**__? Great! Just what I need. To fall head over heals for a poor girl who I'm supposed to have no relations to. What would my father do? _Smack_ me. That really helped._ Whatever I can just ignore her. She's probably just like the rest of them. Shabby, needy, and did I mention poor?

I got up to go find a seat for the ride to Hogwarts and as I was walking down the isle, I heard faint sobbing coming from one of the compartments. I smirked and walked over to the compartment. I was ready for a good laugh. I threw open the door hoping to see a boy crying, but it was a girl. I recognized that hair and the boy. I ran into them on the platform. I saw her look up and was ready to back out, when she stood up defiantly and said wiping her face, "What are you looking at you brute?!" She wiped her face again. Her eyes and face were red and pink all over from crying. "Think because you run over me you have permission to stalk me?" She was looking me right in the eye and I... _**liked**_ that?! _Oh SURE, this is gonna be REAL easy_... "You-You know it wasn't even my fault if that's what you are here to talk to me about!" She had some lungs that girl... I'm sure she made everyone looked out of their compartments that second. I decided to end this... _now_. No one, I repeat no one screams at a Malfoy to back off. I took a deep breath. "Actually, I was looking for a good laugh when I heard you crying." I nodded at them. The boy was standing up behind her. I straightened up and held my head high... This was how it should be. I was in control now. "However, if it's our encounter you want to discuss," I took two steps toward her and I heard her catch her breath, "I would be glad to talk to you about it _Weasley_." "Are you upset because _you_ bumped into _me_? I'm so _terribly_ sorry," I said in a sarcastic voice. I yawned and waited for her response. I knew that my smug smirk was annoying the hell out of her. She took a deep breath and said, "Actually no, our 'encounter' as you put it made me laugh and I enjoyed the look of pure shock on your face after you were finished eye-balling me." She was smart and sassy that one. "Whatever the case," she went on, "I'd love for you to leave this compartment...," She stared at me with what I think was affection, "_Now_." She pushed me out and slammed the door shut... Right in my face. I went to pull the door open and found that it was locked. I looked up only to see every face staring at me with smiles of satisfaction. "What are you guys looking at? It's none of your business!" I screamed so that even the trolley lady looked up and said, "Now Scorpious, please don't disturb everyone! It looks to me like you are going to have a rough time next year on this train if you don't STOP!" Then she shoved me into a compartment with all of these girls. One of them had glasses on and said, "Hi! I'm Lydia. I take it your Scorpious, the Malfoy's son?" She smirked as she leaned into me. I looked up at her and said, "Fuck you." She simply looked up and whispered, "_**How hard**_?" Then she leaned away from me as the other girls looked on the brink on complete hysteria. I knew that even as I grew old, I would never be able to make the face of sheer discustment and utter humiliation as I did that day. I just sat and waited for the train to arrive at Hogwarts. I really had enough...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Sat down and looked at Albus who was just sitting there holding back this laughter. "What the bloddy hell is so friggin funny?!" He let out a gasp. I sat back in my seat. He had been holding this back for sometime now. "It's-_gasp_-Just that-_gasp_-You two-_laughter_- Would make a **GREAT** couple!" I glared at him as he went through his fit. "What did you say?" I said after he was done. "You obviously have the hots for him." He pushed hid hair out of his face making him look even more handsome. We had great genes in our family considering looks. I snapped back. "I do NOT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Shut up!" He said. "It doesn't matter every girl does... I wouldn't expect any different from you." Then he pushed my hair out of my face and said. "So, why were you crying again?" I took a deep breath, I was NOT like every other girl in this school or on this train or ANYWHERE! I am Rose Weasley and I am NOT like any other girl. However, even though I was extremely mad at him, I was happy he had changed the subject. So, I started to tell him about how I felt about my view being cut off on the train and he said, "I know what you are saying, I felt that way too, but we have to learn how to take care of our selves right? And move on I guess..." Then he stared out into the dark gloom of the skies that looked like they would explode with rain. Kind of like how I felt... I took the seat next to him and leaned over his shoulder. He really was a good cousin... We were both just getting relaxed and lost in the visions of grey when all of a sudden... The train skidded to a stop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! We were here! I couldn't take those humiliating girls anymore. Rose was about to get a taste of her own medicine. I would make sure of that. I pushed ahead to where we were being loaded onto the boats. I just happened to pick the one that she was on. I moved over to the seat behind her and moved over to her ear. "If _I_ were you," I said leaning back and letting her gasp. Everyone turned around. "Sorry," She said looking extremely like the color of her hair even in the dim light, "Just a little lake sick." she laughed mildly and gave me her scolding look. I loved that look already. Everyone turned around. I moved back in. "Like I was saying... If I were you, I would watch your back." Then I leaned back and stared at the Castle. _Here we go, This is where the fun begins_. I thought, then my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a giggle come from in front of me. I leaned over to see what it was, Rose was smiling and laughing with another boy. He had brown hair and eyes. Apparently they found a liking in each other. A pang of jealousy and reality came back to me. _Hello?! You are not even supposed to be talking to her in the first place you idiot stop it and shut the hole in your face called a mouth! Father would SMACK me right now. I'm such a shame..._ I leaned back and ignored the giggling and flirting coming from in front of me. Then, in less then 5 minutes we were on shore. Rose turned around to the boy behind me. She was with him on the train. "Let's do this!" She smiled at him and he smiled back. What if _they_ were a couple? Oh who bloody cares anymore! Let's just get this over with...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
